Tell Me What You Want To Hear
by SilentJaneDoe
Summary: Jane has always had a soft spot for Dean, but let those feelings slip a long time ago. Now she struggles to figure out if Dean really cares, or whether she should start paying more attention to Sam, who shows her what it should feel like to be loved. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Any thoughts? I have the next two written so if you want to continue reading, review please :]**

Chapter 1

With the tips of my fingers I traced the cold mist on my fresh bottle of beer. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, my blue eyes looking down at the alcohol whose bitter smell met my nose. Usually I would have chugged it down, on a dark night like tonight after finishing a hunt. It was going to be my third drink, but something twisted at the back of my throat, warning me that I would be sorry if I even took a sip. Maybe it was because I was sitting here in a bar, drinking away instead of getting actual food. As a reminder, my stomach growled, though I was sure no one heard it.

"Jane, you've been staring at that beer for the past ten minutes. Are you going to drink it or not?" Dean pestered, setting down his now empty bottle on the counter.

"Well you got it for me, its not like I asked for it."

"Fine, I'll take it back then." The grin that has comfortably transformed his face said that he wanted to drink it, even though he had drunk more than me and Sam combined.

"Not so fast, bud." I smacked his hand away, a pleased smirk on my lips when Dean frowned. "I didn't say I didn't want it."

I lifted the bottle to my mouth, tipping it slightly but not enough for any liquid to pour over. I watched how Dean's green eyes were now trained intently on my lips, waiting, but I only sighed.

"Have it."

He took the beer in record time, his warm hand gazing mine. I didn't replay how it felt in my mind or feel my heart beat quicken just a fraction like how it might have years ago when we were younger. No, I stopped hanging on to those loose threads long ago. But I did notice it, and that was already too much.

"You know, you need to learn how to drink." Dean exhaled a good breath after taking a few gulps.

"Oh and I'm guessing you would be my mentor?" I chuckled without meaning, pushing back my long hair that was falling into my face.

"Honey, only if you want me to." His words slid out as smooth as velvet, but it was what he was used to.

Saying the husky hot or naughty things that made women swoon. But its been forever since any of that had any affect on me. It was a good thing too. To not wait for something that wouldn't happen. Besides, I've known Dean for so long that anything beyond our friendship would just jeopardize that.

"I'll take a pass."

"Well you're missing out." Dean shrugged, drinking more of his beer and turning to look at me again.

"What?" I asked, leaning against the counter before carefully placing my blue eyes on him. It made me realize then that he wasn't looking at me, but looking at something behind me. "What?" The word came out a little firmly.

It had to be something serious if Dean wore that dark and annoyed expression where his eyebrows were pulled together and his mouth was kind of tight like that of a five year old who didn't get the toy remote control car he wanted from the store.

I brushed back the same locks of dark hair away from my face, the feeling irritating my nerves. It didn't help that it was hot in the bar and the stupid fan was out of use. Well, that's what one of the bartenders claimed when I asked about it myself earlier.

"Look, if you're not going to tell me then-"

"Those two guys are starring at you." Dean finally confessed, his jaw locking.

My eyebrows rose. Seriously? He was getting himself worked up over something like this? "Oh come on." My voice was indifferent.

"Come on, nothing." Dean yanked his bottle off the counter and drank the rest of its contains. "The pricks have been continuously glancing over here and I'm tired of it."

"Will you relax? You act like they're over here talking me up. Who knows, they could be looking at you." I hinted with a teasing smile before sighing in defeat and pushing back all of my hair, lifting it up and using my rubber band around my wrist to put it into a ponytail.

"It's not funny." His eyes traced my movement. "Before you know it they'll waltz over here high and mighty, offering to by you a couple of drinks enough to get you drunk. Then, you'll be in their crappy motel room too vulnerable to stop them from taking off your clothes and-"

"Okay, stop!" I sat up straighter, my hand raised.

"Taking advantage of you." Dean persisted, ignoring me.

"I know someone who does that to women almost every night." I caught him there, though a defense was on the tip of his tongue. I went on before he could protest. "And do you really think of me as the kind of woman to do something like that? I hang around you 24/7, I know that all you men think about is one thing. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Hey!" Dean was clearly offended. "I do not."

"Really? Because the blonde at the table behind you has done nothing but try to silently get your eyes on her. I'm betting that what she wants tonight is something you wouldn't mind letting her have. Maybe you would have noticed if you weren't too focus on the bartender." I crossed my arms, waiting for his response.

"Really." Dean couldn't resist looking behind him in interest then, just as I expected.

"You idiot." I smacked the back of his head in disappointment but laughed anyway when he realized I had been joking.

"Not fair." He pointed at me.

"I think my point has been proven."

"And mine are on their way." Dean muttered.

Before I could ask what he meant, a clear voice spoke up behind me.

"Excuse me Miss, but I was wondering if my friend and I could buy you a drink."

I turned, looking up at the guy who had his hair cut military style, had on a jean jacket, tank top underneath, and faded jeans.

"No thank you." I said automatically, which was always my response in any situation as this.

"Please, it's just one drink." The other man said in turn, his plaid shirt was not working out for him.

"The answer is no." Dean voiced next to me, making my skin prickle.

"Yeah, and who are you?" The first asked.

"I'm her-"

"Brother. This is my brother." I cut Dean off with the first thing that popped into my mind, giving him a stern look to back off. It was like he thought I couldn't handle this myself.

"Right, and my sister and I were just leaving." Dean stood up then, throwing down a couple of bills for the bartender before taking my hand and pulling me after him. 

For something that made me angry, I surprisingly didn't protest. We passed by many people scattered around the bar before marking our way outside into the cool and breathable air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With my arms tightly crossed and my head leaning against the buckled seat belt, I bit my lip to hold back the words that wanted to start the argument I was about to get in to. Yet I didn't want to be the one to break the silence. But I knew I would be the one to have to.

"You should put on your seat belt." I started, shooting a glance at Dean from where I sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. The only real sound beside my faded words was the rumble of the engine that I loved so much.

Dean chuckled under his breath. "Jane, I kill demons for a living. I think the least of my worries is not putting on a damn seat belt."

"Lets see if you'll keep saying that when we get into a car crash."

"I'm the best driver out there. Nothing's gonna happen with me behind the wheel." He reassured.

The heavy coated silence that fell over us then was just too much to bare. With defeat, I opened my mouth to say what was on my mind, but Dean surprised me by speaking first.

"I get it, Jane, okay? You're an independent hunter who can take care of herself and blah, blah, blah. But did you really have to say I was your brother?"

I could feel my eyebrows pull down in anger. My blue eyes set on the side of Dean's face in disbelief. "What were you doing? Huh? Tell me that, Dean, because I told those guys I didn't want a drink. I had it under control."

"Oh well I'm sorry that I was there to back you up. Two jerks come around and I'm supposed to be quiet." Dean frowned at the black road that extended ahead of us.

"I didn't ask you to back me up! I was fine."

"But brother, seriously!" He shook his head and seemed to ignore me.

"Is that all you care about right now? That I called you my brother? It was the first thing that came to my mind before you said something stupid."

"Look, Jane. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Dean began in that gruff voice that told me he was about to go into a lecture. "I've known you since high school."

"Yeah, I remember that. You transferred to my high school in the last weeks of Senior year. Sammy and Dean Winchester." I shook my head.

It was true. Every girl had their boyfriends at arms length in case Dean would by chance come over to them to talk and then words would lead to . . . what he was best at. I hated it, especially since I was one of those girls. The loner type to have a stupid crush.

I blinked, looking down at my lap before out the car window at the lined trees were were passing.

That's where Sam came in. The bad boy's sweet brother. Cliche isn't it, but man did I share some memories with the tall tanned man. Memories that I wasn't about to tread on.

"Just let me finish." Dean sucked in a breath. His mouth was ajar like he wanted to speak yet couldn't find the right words.

I leaned further back in my seat with a sigh. "Yes, Dean. I know. How 'bout a truce. I'd prefer we left the chick flick moments untouched."

Dean grinned, glancing at me. "That's exactly why I love having you around. You balance out the parts Sam is too much of a pansy to keep from saying."

A smile curled my lips though I wasn't sure if it was honest or just what my reaction was supposed to be.

I understood why Dean said it. I was a tomboy and would rather watch Old School or The Boondock Saints than sit through The Notebook or Titanic, not that I don't mind watching parts of it at least once a year.

Still, a dismal part of me settled beneath the surface of my light expression that portrayed nothing and I knew I wouldn't let my guard down on it. To show a hint of that other side, that secret I've kept for so long, that would just be unacceptable. Unacceptable and humiliating.

"Hey, wake up Sam will you?" Dean asked me while killing the engine after parking in front of our motel room.

I watching him get out of the car and shut the door, obviously not having a choice in the matter. Rolling my eyes, I unbuckled myself and turned around to see Sam slouching in the back seat. His face was soft, a really peaceful look painted over him that made me hesitate reaching over. My eyes watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and without warning I felt myself blush. What was wrong with me?

I put my hand lightly on his arm and shook him. Sam stirred, his tired eyes only opening so that they were slits. A small smile spread across his face as he looked at me and I was glad then that it was dark out.

"We're back at the motel." I told, looking down at my hands when he stretched, making his muscles move naturally under his shirt.

"Great." He said, running a hand through his brown hair.

I turned back forward in my seat, grabbing my bag that was between my feet. It was one of those simple black bags with the Nike check on the front and loose strings instead of the big straps on a regular back pack. But when I lifted it onto my lap, it easily opened. My pocket sized notebook, paperback book, and a few writing utensils slipped out.

"Shit." I said under my breath, grabbing my things and stuffing them back in place. I could feel the car move as Sam got out, but I focused on my hand tracing the dark floor for my last blue pen. As soon as my fingertips brushed over it under the seat, I put it back in my bag.

I moved my hand to open the passenger door but a second before I could, Sam had already done so.

"Thank you." I said lowly, stepping out to stand beside him while he shut the door.

"You're welcome." He nodded, looking at me as we walked to our room. "You know you shouldn't swear."

I could see that Dean had left our room door open a crack for us when I glanced up at Sam. "You heard that did you?"

"Yeah, I did." He half smiled, showing his white teeth.

"So what, you and Dean curse all the time." I pointed out.

He nodded. "True, but those words shouldn't taint your innocent mouth."

I could tell he was just making conversation, but it still gave me goosebumps. "Innocent?" I couldn't help smiling at his choice of words. He was just being sexist.

"Or not so innocent." Sam shrugged, catching my blue eyes with his hazel ones before pushing open the door to walk inside.

Sam's words froze me just outside the room. My cheeks were rosy red. He was just teasing me, his playful eyes told me that, but it still managed to make my heart flutter. It was something I wasn't used to, at least not with him.

I looked up and into the room, at Dean who exited the bathroom and Sam who was taking his pajamas out of his bag. He looked up at me, as if he had felt my gaze burning him, and smiled warmly.

I breathed in while shutting and locking the door behind me, hoping I wasn't flustered anymore as I set my bag on the circular table next to the window that had the curtains drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I really have to say thank you to my one reviewer Missmexoxo, who wrote such a compliment about my story. Seriously, it was more than what I asked for and meant more than having 3 or 5 reviews. Thank you again and this chapter is dedicated to Missmexoxo :]**

**chapter 3**

_"Oh yeah, this is nice. Just walking in the middle of the night in God knows what rural town. Not to mention we've been walking on this black road for thirty minutes." I bantered, not that it would help our situation._

_"Well, our room is only about a mile away. Maybe two." Sam shrugged, scratching the back of his head._

_I could hear the crickets singing to each other in the woods in the extending trees on either side of us. "I feel like I'm in Jeepers Creepers." _

_Sam chuckled. "Come on, we're almost halfway to being almost halfway there. It can't be that bad." He looked down at me, just being able to make out my playful 'are you serious' expression through the dark. "Okay, you're right. I agree." He smiled._

_"You're brother is such a dick!" I yelled out, hearing my words echo for three seconds before we were left with the sound of our sneakers against the pavement again._

_"You just realized that?" Sam shook his head, taking a gulp of the fresh beer that Dean had ordered at the bar and left behind when he left the two of us. Sam claimed he just didn't want the money going to waste, so he took it with him. Right now, I don't blame him._

_"Oh no, I was aware. But taking the Impala and driving some woman with a pretty face off to her place just so he could get laid and leave us behind so that we have to walk back to the motel?" I bounced on my tippy toes, looking at the younger Winchester. "What kinda shit is that?"_

_"Only something Dean would do." He answered._

_"You got that right, my friend." I reached out and took the beer from him. "I hope you know you're sharing this with me." A sweet smile placed itself on my lips as I looked up at him._

_I couldn't see him clearly in the dark, but his tall frame was visible. What I could see was when he smiled as well as his eyes, but couldn't be sure when he was looking at me or not._

_"Oh really, is that how that works?" He chuckled._

_"Yeah, that's how it works." I rolled my eyes, letting the alcohol refresh the back of my throat as I swallowed before passing him the bottle again._

_We walked for another ten minutes with only the company of our silent thoughts before Sam spoke up._

_"So you're really surprised that Dean left us?"_

_The way it was phrased caused my pulse to quicken. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just don't like the fact that he did." I said lowly, my blue eyes on the dark road ahead of us._

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see him open his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it. After a moment I wonder if I just imagined it._

_I crossed my arms lightly, liking when the wind blew just a fraction. A twig cracked then, off to my left somewhere within the trees. My breath caught in my throat and I stopped walking, taking a step back and into Sam._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I heard something." I told in caution._

_"It's probably just an animal." Sam reasoned._

_"Which is exactly what I'm afraid of. I don't feel like being some thing's dinner."_

_"Maybe we should check it out." He suggested, pursing his lips and looking where I was pointing._

_"Are you kidding, that's exactly how you die in a scary movie." I said in disbelief. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."_

_"Which is why I'm laughing. Jane, you're a hunter whose afraid of some bird or rabbit. And this isn't a scary movie. It's...it's life." He shook his head in conclusion. "You know, I'm just gonna see what it is." Sam started walking towards the dirt and grass leading into the shadowed forest._

_"Are you kidding me? Sam." I called, watching him leave. When he didn't stop I knew he was serious. "Sammy, wait." I caught up with him, grabbing a hold of his jacket and tugging._

_Sam stopped and looked down at me. "Jane, you're really-"_

_"I'm not scared, I'm..." I cast my face down, looking at my feet even though the itch of his gaze was on me. "Please just don't leave me." I whispered, biting back the last two words I had been about to add after that. 'like Dean.' _

_Who was I kidding? Honestly, I was upset that the big jerk left us just for some stranger. I was upset because he left me like nothing, and that even though I knew it would keep happening, it still hurt me every time. Telling Sam wouldn't work. That's his younger brother. What would he think of me after confiding in him?_

_"I mean, you're the only Winchester I have right now." I said truthfully. "So come on." I did my best to pull him along by his sleeve._

_"Okay, just don't rip my arm off." Sam joked, smiling. "And don't call me Sammy." He said a moment later after some thought, to which I only laughed._

__

_**_**_

_"I never thought I'd be happier to see the inside of a motel room." I exclaimed, kicking off my sneakers immediately, looking over at Sam who was locking our room door._

_"Dean is a douche for making us walk back." Sam sat down on his bed._

_"You just realized that?" I mimicked our earlier talk with a smile which got me a playful glare._

_Taking my bag laying next to the table, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Flicking the switch, the light almost seemed blinding when it revealed my reflection in the stained mirror. I stepped closer, looking at myself and saw the faint dark lines under my blue eyes which just hinted how tired I was. I stripped off my clothes, dropping them at my feet and dug around in my bag for pajamas, but my regular gray sweat pants and baggy long sleeved shirt were dirty from wearing them, soda stains and all, for the past week and a half._

_Reluctantly, I pulled out the batman shorts and tank top I had purposely placed at the bottom of my bag. The shorts, I realized, wasn't a problem as I put them on. They were black with the original yellow bat logo printed all over and the length stopped right at my knee which was perfect. Looking over the tank top, I ignored my disgust and put it on. It fit snug against me, hugging my torso, which is what I hated. The spaghetti straps just made me feel naked._

_To ease my nerves, I took out my thin blue sweater that was folded in my bag. After making sure there were no stains on it and that it smelled fine, I pulled it on, even though I couldn't zip it up since the zipper broke months ago, not that I remember how._

_Frowning, I stuffed my dirty clothes back in the bag and hesitantly unlocked the bathroom door._

_"I need to do my laundry tonight so if you have anything then just give it to me and I'll wash it." I said, biting my lip, putting my bag on Dean's bed._

_"Well that's about half my stuff so..." Sam left off and I could tell he was staring at me._

_"Look, can I just borrow one of your t-shirts?" I asked, building the confidence to meet his hazel eyes._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Dean bought these for me as a joke." I told, pointing to what I was wearing before folding my arms._

_"Jane, you look fine." Sam smiled reassuringly._

_For some reason, his words made a blush rise to my face and I disliked the way his warm eyes focused on me tickled my heart. "Just let me borrow a shirt, Sammy." I strode over to the table where his bag was and unzipped it. "I'm not touching your brother's stuff, you never know what I'd find in there." That got him to chuckle. "Which one of these are clean?" I pulled out two shirts, one a dark red and the other black, for him to see._

_Sam smiled, standing up. "None. Here, let me see." He took his clothes from me and set them on the table before digging in his bag._

_"Thanks." I said lowly, watching him._

_Sam stood close enough that his arm brushed against mine every now and then, but why did I notice that? _

_"I think I might have one." Sam murmured, some of his brown hair falling adorably into his face._

_I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek and looking down at the thin lines engraved in the table, left by other people who occupied the room before us. It gave me something to pay attention to._

_"I found one." Sam unfolded a navy t-shirt with a smile before holding it in front of me, narrowing his eyes in speculation as if to measure the size difference._

_A smile curled my lips as I watched him. "This is going to be huge on me." I laughed, taking the shirt and giving it a good look before shrugging._

_"Hey, don't hate. It'll keep you warm." Sam grinned._

_"Of course it will." My gaze had dropped to the shirt in my hands and the sudden silence between us was driving me crazy, even if it was for only five seconds._

_I took in a breath, biting my lip before slowly looking up at him. The grin had slipped from his face in turn for a soft expression that made me want to know what he was thinking because I couldn't tell._

_Sam moved his hand out to my face, brushing my dark hair back. He dropped his hand so that his finger and thumb was tilting my chin up. I blinked, watching how his hazel eyes fell on my lips. I already knew what he was doing when he lightly placed his other hand on my lower arm and pulled me towards him._

_"Sam?" I whispered when the younger Winchester leaned down. I knew that my hands were a little shaky, but genuinely, that was because I was afraid of what was happening. Yet I didn't back away. Why didn't I back away?_

_Sam captured my lips in one smooth motion and continued to kiss me as he pulled me closer. With his hands finding their way through my hair, I hesitantly placed a hand on his chest, making him smile into the kiss. Slowly, and not sure about what I was doing, I kissed him back. His soft lips moving rhythmically against mine sent a special chill down my back._

_It was the curiosity that got me. I hadn't expected this from Sam, but it was something so different than what I would have thought a kiss from Dean would feel like. Completely opposite from this._

_Having dropped his shirt on the floor altogether, I pushed up to my tippy toes, leaning against him to kiss him better. Before I knew what he was doing, Sam had walked us over to his bed and sat down, pulling me down with him. I pulled back to catch my breath and watched dazed as Sam slowly slipped off my blue sweater. Sam pulled me into another, deeper, kiss and I didn't refuse. By the time he had gotten his shirt off I knew that if I didn't stop this it would go on until we..._

_But surprisingly, a part of me didn't want to stop. I liked it, it was a different side of the Winchester that I didn't know about._

_I pulled back again in order to breath and that's when I heard the familiar rumble that could only belong to the Impala. I blinked trying to clear my mind. I pushed a hand against Sam's chest, signaling for him to stop._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, looking over me._

_A sudden feeling washed over me. "Dean's back." I said._

_On que, I heard the Impala door shut outside._

_Sam sat up, looking over at the room door. I rolled off the bed and to my feet, quickly going over to the navy shirt on the floor and pulling it on over my head. I glanced at Sam who had already followed my lead and had his shirt back on as I ran my fingers through my hair, just as the motel door opened._

_Dean walked in with that satisfied grin on his face, meaning he had a good night._

_"Hey, kids." The green eyed man slung his leather jacket on his bed and sat down, untying his shoes. "Hope you two didn't have too much fun without me." He chuckled, finally looking over at us._

_I held my breath, but he seemed to see nothing wrong as he took off his shirt, something I was used to, as he apparently got ready for bed._

_"Jane, you left your bag on my bed." Dean acknowledged, taking a pair of sweat pants out of his own bag._

_"Oh, I was just about to do my laundry." I spoke clearly, walking over and grabbing my bag, hoping my face wasn't flustered._

_He nodded. "Hey." He stopped me, just before I could walk away to the door. "You're shirt's on backwards." He noticed._

_"Whoops." I said, only being able to meet Dean's green eyes briefly before going to the door without looking at Sam._

_Barefooted, I shut the door after me, pausing only to catch my breath and tuck my hair behind my ear. What did I just do?_  
><em><em>

_**_**_**  
><strong>

_"Or not so innocent."_

Sam's words echoed in my head as I remembered what happened only a week ago. I sat down in the chair, only looking up when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"I'm hungry. Want me to order us a pizza?" Dean questioned.

I answered truthfully with a small smile. "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I apologize for my lack of updating, but I'm finally posting on account of the amazing reviews I received. Seriously, I couldn't ask for better reviewers so thank you for reading and commenting. I don't mean to single anyone out, but a special thanks to Mali Bear's Buddy who went far and beyond with her reviews. They made me smile, blush, laugh, and nod my head. Thank you for taking the time to write those compliments and constructed criticism. They really made my day. :]**

Chapter 4:

"_I went to Missouri, and learned the truth."_

My eyes slowly read the first page of John Winchester's journal. I was sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair that creaked every time I moved. My feet were propped up on the small table holding the two pizza boxes Dean had order and the free liter of Pepsi that came with our delivery.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was aware of Sam on his bed researching the new case we decided to go after. A ghoul, or maybe it was a ghost. Something with a 'g'. My eyes were so heavy with sleep wanting to take over, I couldn't think clearly. I should be researching as well, but couldn't muster up the strength to.

It was almost midnight, so instead I have their father's journal propped open in my lap. The brothers new it front and back, so it was time I read it.

Dean was on the second bed, scribbling something on his yellow note pad. He had already ripped out several pieces of the paper which now lay on the bed scattered carelessly. A small yawn escaped my lips just as he burped loudly.

I don't even know how people managed to do that, but he had it down packed. "Pig."

"Bite me." The green eyed man didn't bother looking up, but he was smirking all the same.

I shook my head, turning back to the book in front of me.

"Jane, can you pour me another cup of soda." But it wasn't even a question. Dean cleared his throat, expecting me to suddenly be a housewife that jumped at his will.

"God gave you two legs two walk with and two arms to function." My answer was simple. Besides, I was only playing around.

What was the miracle he didn't have a snappy comment to refute with?

My ears detected the sound of crumbling paper, right before it hit the side of my face. My mouth dropped as I looked over at him. Dean had pushed aside the notepad and was now leaning back against the pillows with his hands behind his head. A triumphant smile was poised on his sculpted lips, daring me to do something.

I bent down to pick up the balled up paper resting on the floor and threw it back. Unsuccessfully, it missed him entirely.

"What a poor shot. I'm disappointed." Dean chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child, but laughed along all the same.

That was when I noticed Sam. The younger Winchester was watching me with those warm eyes. They held a flicker of something-discouragement?

My face heated up and I dropped my eyes back to the journal.

That was the thing with him. Sam and I haven't spoken about what happened last week. Knowing him, he would bring it up sooner or later. Maybe it was me that was afraid to face it. He's still sweet Sam, holding doors open for me and making me laugh when Dean was off flirting. It's what he always did: make me feel better. But did he know why?

I pray I wasn't that obvious. I couldn't like Dean, but lately those feelings keep recurring. And now I move away from Sam's accidental touches, like the back of his hand brushing mine when we walked next to each other.

That's not to say I disliked Sammy. He was growing on me more and more. I couldn't be sure if it was because of what we did, or rather, what we had started to do. Or if it was a genuine feeling.

There Sam was, sitting on one side of the bed with the other end open. A strand of his shaggy brown hair had fallen across his face, but he was so used to it it didn't bother him. The strand that made him all the more cutter. The adorable beauty marks on his face. His soft lips that have already made themselves welcome to mine.

And there Dean was. Shorter hair that went with his personality. Amazing green eyes that make my heart race, but still be guarded at the same time. A bit of stubble that did him well. The flamboyant attitude I was more than used to. All of this so close to me, but farther away than I wanted. A walking contradiction. And similar to the other with the other side of the bed open.

Was there no escape with these boys?

I stood up then and went to the tiny bathroom, well aware that both pair of eyes were on me. Behind the closed door I brushed my teeth and splashed the warm water in my face. That didn't take away the bags under my eyes.

In defeat, I slowly walked back out to see Sam shutting his laptop and rubbing at his eyes.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, it's late and I'm tired of searching for info anyway." Dean answered, setting his papers on the night table beside the clock.

"But you didn't even research. All you did was draw, what is that, a space ship?" I laughed after getting a glimpse of what he had been doing the whole time.

"No, its my baby." He pouted.

That made my smile. "Well you've done the Impala a disgrace." I stifled another yawn and stretched, hearing a few bones click from being so tense.

"Whatever, just come sleep with me already."

For a moment I thought I had heard him wrong. My eyes were wide with shock until I realized what he meant. He patted the empty spot beside him, lifting up the blanket.

"I am not sleeping with you." I said firmly. He was probably enjoying the deep blush that had surfaced across my face.

"But I'm cold." Dean protested, watching as I walked around his bed. "What, you're going to sleep with Sam then?"

"Will you stop saying it like that?" I frowned in embarrassment at his smirk.

When I glanced at his brother, Sam wore an expression that clearly apologized for Dean's behavior. Why bother, it would only keep happening.

"I'm not going to bed yet, I'm not tired." What a feeble lie.

"Jane, ignore him. Just come to bed, you look like you're gonna crash in a few seconds anyway." Sam finally spoke up.

"Shut up, Sammy. Let her choose." It was all a game to Dean.

How ironic his choice of words were.

"I've already chosen." I declared and sat back in the wooden chair. I dug my iPod out of my bag and placed the ear buds in my ears. The solution to the issue crawling across my skin. If only I really knew who to choose.

-

The clock was close to striking two in the morning and I was still up. Dean had reluctantly gone to sleep and so had Sam, after trying to convince me to lay down.

It was difficult not knowing what they were thinking, what each of them wanted from me.

But now, with my music on shuffle and the volume at a moderate tempo, I couldn't prevent my eyelids from dropping. My back was stiff and cramped from my slouched position in the chair and my neck was sore. But that faded away into nothing as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I bit my bottom lip when it trembled, looking down at my hands on the counter.

"Can you please just listen to me?" Dean questioned, his eyes briefly on the brunette behind the counter getting us our order.

"I _am _listening." I fought back. He was acting like I caused this. Who knows, maybe I did. Not that I could remember how. All that was on my mind was how his face observed mine.

"Great, because I can't go on like this. I know how you feel. It's not good."

"You think I don't know that? I'm tired of all of this, I'm tired of you." The anger trembled through me, yet I was so terrified at the same time. I hated him for conflicting my emotions.

He didn't even care.

"That makes two of us so stop acting like you're in love with me." Dean was frowning, paying the woman when she came back with our hot drinks.

The words still echoed in my ears, slicing over me and making my blood run cold. The big jerk was right of course. Maybe that was why I'm so frustrated, because he's finally figured me out. That's why the tears were welling up in my eyes-making them sting. And that tight, overwhelming sensation rose up the back of my throat-making my voice in danger of cracking in defeat and betraying myself to him again, if I wasn't careful.

"I don't love you."

Dean accepted it as he passed me my cup of steaming coffee. It was like he made sure not to brush his hand against mine.

"Then we understand each other. I can't afford this. I can't afford getting involved with you. Now if you feel differently then you might as well pack up now and be on your merry way. I have a job to do. Sam and I have a job to do." His green eyes bore straight through mine. It was like he wasn't seeing me for who I was.

When did he start thinking of me as a stranger?

"So if there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." His eyebrows raised, waiting for me to answer.

I shook my head and turned away, walking out of the small diner. The hot tears stung my face in the cold. I didn't bother waiting for him and got in the Impala by myself.

As soon as I slammed the passenger door I broke down.

All the same, that seemed to be the switch to make it all disappear.

I woke up breathless and not knowing where I was. I could feel the weight of something on top of me, keeping me warm. It was only when I slowly blinked my eyes awake that I realized it was a blanket. The dream was still vivid in my mind as I tried to catch my breath.

I just laid there for a few minutes until finally calming down. My face was dry, thank God. Yet the dream had felt so real. Reality never stops being cruel though, so what if that was meant to happen? A premonition of the sorts? Would Dean reject me if I spoke up about how I felt?

I was laying on my stomach with my head on the pillow, trying to shake the thoughts away. It was then that I realized I was touching someone.

My left hand slowly rose and fell, aligning with soft breathing. The sheet was covering half my face, but when I moved it to look around, my eyes fell on Sam.

His heart beat was steady from what I could feel with my hand on his chest. It surprised me how close we had been sleeping next to each other. His body heat warmed me. I stared at my hand for another second before carefully drawing it away.

When did I get in bed? How?

A shade of light was streaming into the motel room through the blinds, making everything visible. My gaze shifted to Sam's face and against my mood, a smile tingled my lips. His brown hair was matted from the side of his face on the pillow, while the opposite side was sticking up at different angles. He was comfortable, and that was all that mattered I guess.

Did Sam really bring me to bed?

It wasn't so crazy a thought. A small sigh escaped my lips. Of all people, I was glad to be waking up beside him.

Hesitantly, I reached my hand to his face and gently brushed a few strands of his hair back. It was fine until he twitched.

I shifted a little and waited until I thought he was still asleep, but he wasn't.

Sam's eyes opened to tiny slits before he gave me a breathtaking smile. "Morning."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Sam was busy stretching a little to see my blush. "It's fine. I'm just glad I'm waking up to you and not Dean."

At the mention of his brother, it seemed Dean's snores grew louder. Sam chuckled, but realized something was wrong when I only laid back down.

"Talk to me."

I shrugged. "Nothing to talk about."

Sam nodded once, but didn't let it go. "Bad dreams."

"Is that a wild guess?"

He smiled, adjusting to lay on his side to face me better. "You were mumbling in your sleep last night."

Isn't that perfect. I buried my face in my hands briefly before looking at him again. "Anything embarrassing I said?"

"Hmm, too many to count." Sam told and only started laughing when my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"That's not funny." I nudged his arm.

"I disagree."

It grew silent except for the snores coming from the other bed.

"Thanks for bringing me over here." I said lowly, looking anywhere but at his warm eyes. His light gaze made me tense. It tickled my skin to have him look at me, like there was always something on his mind but he never spoke up to tell me.

"Who said I brought you over here?" He caught me again and chuckled from my frozen reaction.

"Sam, stop messing with me." But I couldn't help smiling.

"Jane, stop being so gullible." He slowly tucked some of my hair behind my ear when it fell across my face.

It was his lingering that made me sit upright. "Wow, it's only seven." I acknowledged with a glance at the clock.

Why was I so afraid of this? To let Sam continue, to allow him to look at me with that wistful spark in his eyes. I didn't want to be afraid to let this happen, but I was.

Because of Dean? That was a poor excuse.

Part of me loved the new sensation of goosebumps running over my skin from his small touch and smile. Sam knew what to say and when to say it. The best thing might be to just let loose for once and let it unravel whichever way it will.

"Next time, let's hope Dean stops at a motel that serves free breakfast or something." Sam rubbed at his eyes.

"I'll bring it up if you remind me." I pushed away the blanket but stopped walking to look at the older Winchester. "God, does he ever stop snoring? It just keeps getting louder." He must be really tired. "Hey, Sammy, are you two still doing those pranks on each other?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not for some time now, it got pretty ugly from what I can remember." He smiled. "If you're going to do something to him, know that he won't just take it. He's going to get you back. And it won't even stop there."

"Have some faith in me young Winchester. Besides, you've got my back." I flashed him a grin.

I grabbed the permanent marker on the night table beside Dean's notepad and pen, with one last glance at Sam. He was watching me in amusement.

I didn't decided to do this because of my dream, though it did manage to crawl under my skin. No, I was doing this for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been like a year since I updated. I'm sorry for my absence. I think part of the reason I was gone was because I've stopped watching Supernatural for a time. Sam is my favorite, though I do like Dean, and I was just trying to figure out what I really thought about them. I love writing this. It's like I'm confronting myself with this OC and some of the things she does can relate to me. Okay, I'm so weird for saying all this haha. But yeah. This is my story, thank you for all the reviews I got. It's 4am and I just had to update. Tell me what you think please, it means a lot. Love you all. :)**

Chapter 6

I was a step ahead by the time I head Dean yell my name, but I wasn't expecting him to be that fast. I attempted to slam the motel door behind me as I ran, but he got between it and was after me. The last glimpse I saw of Sam was him sitting on his bed, having trying to occupy himself to not have to look at Dean, laugh, and give away what I'd done to him while he was sleeping.

It had all gone well too. Sam and I had both gotten ready by the time Dean rolled around, but it was when the older Winchester got to the bathroom mirror that all Hell broke loose. What was worse was that he hadn't bothered to close the door either, so I saw his sharp green eyes snap automatically to me through the mirror.

It was fight or flee, and his eyes made me feel like a deer caught looking at headlights. Flee.

But his footsteps were hard on mine.

"Jane!" Dean yelled again, giving me goosebumps.

'Damn you, Sammy. You're supposed to save me from this part.' The thought barely had time to cross my mind as a pair of arms went around my waist. They were completely unexpected, firm, and strong. I would have added warm to the list, but that was definitely not the right word to describe the action.

He turned me around so I faced him and slammed me back against the Impala. I blinked in surprise at the hot aggression. It didn't hurt me, but like everything he was doing right now, it wasn't the response I thought I was going to get by doing this.

I attempted to move away, but he placed his hands on either side of me on the car. The back of my shirt had ruffled up just an inch and I could feel the heat the Impala had absorbed from the sun against my skin. It wasn't burning me as much as Dean's fiery look. I wanted to look away, but he had trapped me. Physically and mentally, so it felt like.

Again in flee mode, I moved to push him aside, but that only got me closer to him since he didn't budge. Dean leaned closer, making me shift to lean back against the Impala again. I let out a breath and it took all of my control to not come out shaky. That would give me away to him that I was anxious.

He was staring at me, intently observing every detail of my face. "You think this is funny?" He finally asked.

"Do I think what is funny?" I questioned, dropping my gaze. I have never seen Dean like this, not this close up either. His face was mere inches from mine and it was nerve wracking.

As soon as I tried to avert my gaze, Dean was moving my face to make me meet his eyes. He wasn't going to let me go that easy. My breath almost caught in my throat. Even though he was angry, his touch wasn't rough. It was light. Why was he such a paradox?

Dean smirked down at me. "Don't play this game with me, Jane. You'll lose." He licked his lips before going on. "Did you do this to my face?" He specified.

My blue eyes looked at the black marker and that was when I couldn't help cracking a smile at my handy work. Across his forehead was written 'Twinkle Toes'. That was just the beginning. On his left cheek was the band name *NSync with a neat heart around it. On his right cheek was the word Penis, where I had even drawn one for him.

"You think this is funny?" He snapped at me, almost taking the amusement away.

I nodded my head, stifling my laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that fake mustache." That was the last of it, the one that Sam had suggested since he didn't want to get too involved.

Dean nodded silently, taking in my words. "This is war." He said coolly, his eyes narrowing at me. If he leaned any closer, his nose would touch mine.

I wanted to shrink back, to get away from feeling like a small insect about to be squashed by a boot. "Bring it on." It sounded stronger than I felt.

Dean nodded, his green eyes trailing down. My eyebrows pulled into a frown when he looked over my figure. Or maybe he was just sizing me up, checking out his competition. He already knew me so well, though. I couldn't tell what he was doing or thinking.

I only knew that he would get me back.

Dean lightly brushed a strand of my dark hair out of my face before backing away. As soon as his back was turned, I felt like I could breathe again. My eyes watched after him as he went back into the room, most likely to scrub as much as he could at his face. Dean was wearing a grey wife beater, leaving to flash me his broad shoulders.

I slowly followed after him and shut the motel door behind me. I stared at the closed bathroom, making sure my ears picked up the sound of running water before I turned to Sam.

He wasn't looking at me, but he was evidently trying to hold back a smile.

"You." I walked over to him, snatching the newspaper out of his hands. He looked up at me with fake surprise. "I can't believe you." I rolled the paper up and lightly smacked the back of his head with it. "What happened to having my back?"

Sam had a hand up in surrender as he let out the laugh he had been holding onto for so long. "No, Jane. You were the one who said I would have your back. I never agreed to anything." He clarified, pointedly teasing me.

A gasp escaped my lips with realization. He was right. Still, I couldn't believe he stood by and let Dean go after me. He probably did it to teach me some sort of lesson, not that that worked out. "Fine. I see how you Winchesters are then." I lightly poked him in the chest with the newspaper, narrowing my blue irises at him. "That just means you're part of the game too. Another opponent to prank." I began to smile.

Sam gave me that wistful look. One of his eyebrows was raised and his mouth was open as he smiled back, but his smile was different. It caught me off guard, maybe more than when he tugged me down to him.

He had me on his lap, his long and tanned arms gently wrapping around me. "Oh, honey, you don't want me as an opponent." Sam whispered dangerously, delicately in my ear. His voice was husky, giving me goosebumps and making my skin tingle. He was just playing around, I could tell. But why was it making me feel like this? Did he know what he was doing to me?

Sam had rested his forehead against mine. He pulled back now, only a little, to look at my lips. And he was leaning in to kiss me again.

I idly wondered if it would feel the same as the previous kiss we shared the night Dean left us to walk alone. If his lips would be as yearning and lingering as they had been before. If they would show me again how he cared. If they would tell me it was okay to want to…to want to kiss him back.

I didn't know what I wanted. I liked Dean, more than the silly crush I had on him years ago. But Sam was the one here right now. And he was making me feel...unhinged. Why would he even want to kiss me? It wasn't like I had many relationships in the past and the both of them knew that. Actually, Dean teased me about it but Sam just gave me that soft look. Like I was something special.

I've never felt this way before and I didn't know how I was supposed to react.


End file.
